


So You Want To Move To Night Vale [Podfic]

by WhiteHaru37



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A publication of the Night Vale Chamber of Commerce</p><p>Welcome to Night Vale! Whether you’re here for the thriving job market (opportunities in five dimensions and counting!), our agreeable climate, or in thrall to the Glow Cloud, this pamphlet is designed to answer your questions about relocating to our community. Please don’t hesitate to stop by our office at 172 E. Maple St. for free coffee, wireless internet, and a convenient portal into the gaping black maw of the Eternal Void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Want To Move To Night Vale [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jouissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So You Want to Move to Night Vale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/888562) by [jouissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/pseuds/jouissant). 



**Download and Streaming at Box.com** : [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/jumssn66fapq3xi7rwiw) (4.4MB) 

**Download at Box.com** : [M4A](https://app.box.com/s/ss5vfu4cww5zbhhvyuql) (2.4MB) 

**Length** : 10:50

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Jouissant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/pseuds/jouissant) for giving permission to podfic this story.
> 
> Thanks to [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit/pseuds/itsadrizzit) for encouraging, editing, taking out all my gross mouth noises, beta-listening, and making me cover art. She's basically awesome.


End file.
